WWE High school years:Freshmen year
by Epicone22
Summary: Sequel to WWE is Kindergarten. Drama,romance and Humor. Our old favorites and new Superstars come to high school What will happen. Christian/Kelly, Shawn/Stephanie, Daniel Bryan/AJ/Justin,Taker/michelle,Trish/Chris/Jeff/Maria Possible Eddie/Torrie& more
1. School sucks already

**The not so long awaited squeal to WWE is **here

* * *

><p><strong>Christians P.O.V <strong>

"Christian wake up your gonna be late for school" Yelled my mother from downstairs. Of course I got up. After I took a shower and put on my clothes I ran downstairs fast. I didn't want to be late to High school.

"Took you long enough" Said my older brother Adam. He was a junior at the school.

"Hey, shut up. I had to wait for the hot water." I replied

"Dude, its summer." Said Adam

"It still is? Then why aren't we still on Summer vacation" I said. I mean seriously why not? its called SUMMER vacation for a reason.

"Dude your a total idiot" Said Adam

" Okay boys time to go. Heres an apple Christian to eat on your way to school" Said my mother pushing me and edge out the door.

"Okay Christian walk to the bus stop" Said Edge hopping into his Cadillac.

"Why can't I ride with you" I asked

"Because your a freshmen" Said Edge before driving away as I watched. I then started walking

**Stephanies P.O.V**

It was finally school time. I was so excited. I was gonna see my boyfriend Shawn again. We've been together since Kindergarten. Were the cutest couple ever. Only problem is My dad hates Shawn. he hates him because Shawn and his best friend Hunter are so rebellious toward him. He wants me to be with Kurt Angle. Kurt's the steve urkle in this world

"Stephanie hurry up we have to leave" Said my brother Shane who was a complete nerd. He was a senior and I used to think he was so cool because he hung out with us when we were younger. By the time of fourth grade we realized he hung out with us because no one in his class liked him. I still like him though but Most people refuse to hang out with him. Kurt Angle is his best friend and that saying a lot to how nerdy he is. I walked downstairs and saw Kurt Angle getting orange Juice from my mom, Linda.

"So Ms. McMahon after I won the 8th grade student of the year I- Oh hello Stephanie." Said Kurt waving to me

I waved back with a little smile toward him. I didn't hate Kurt. Hes my brothers best friend but he is annoying. But I don't mind. Hes actually a cool guy if you get to know him. Well thats what Shane says but I never tried.

**Justin Gabriels P.O.V (New Character YAY!)**

So it was the day of high school. I moved here when I was in the fifth grade and now I was moving on to high school. Its gonna be cool. I was walking down the sidewalk when I stopped to look into this meadow. I like flowers. Don't judge me. I walked over to a patch of Dandelions and picked one up.

"You shouldn't touch those" Said a voice. i turned around to see a short girl. She was so cute.

"Sorry, My name is Justin Gabriel" I said with a flattering smile

"My names AJ Lee. My real first name is April though" Said AJ with a smile

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I could ask the same thing" She giggled

"AJ hurry up were gonna be late to school" Said some guy from a distance

"Whos that" I asked

"Daniel bryan, hes me boyfriend. Were going to the high school. Wanna walk with us?" She asked

"Yes" I said with a smile

We both ran up to him and I saw him. First word that came to mind: NERD!.

**Undertakers POV.**

Me and Kane came to school early. In was a total drag. Being freshmen sucks but I don't think we'll get picked on. I sat there with my back against the wall with Kane smoking a cigarette. Then I saw a girl walk over to me. She was so pretty, i think i was in love for the first time in my life. it felt weird

"You two aren't supposed to be smoking" She said

"I don't care" Said Kane as He continued

"Kane stop smoking its bad for us. My names mark" I said offering a handshake

"I'm Michelle" She said accepting it and smiling. Damn shes pretty. I wonder if we'll have sex. Thats what boyfriends do right

"Mark? What happened to Undertaker" Asked Kane and I shot a glance at him

**Jeff Hardy's POV**

I arrived on my skateboard. Matt was being a douche bag and didn't want to drive m. Anyways I entered the school and noticed some fiery red hair and I knew who it was.

"Hi Maria" I said scaring her

"Jeff don't do that. No hair dye?" Said Maria referring to the lack of hair color

"Yeah" I said before the bell rang and then I watched Maria leave. I still love her but Shes with Randy. I turned around and accidentally knocked into this blond chick who was talking to this guy

"Hey watch where your going jackass." Said the Guy next to the girl

"Sorry." I said feeling bad

"You better be sorry. No one knocks into the girlfriend of Chris Jericho" Said Chris Outraged

"Its okay Chris I'm fine" The women said

"You sure Trish. Because I can kick his ass easy" Said Jericho

"Just let the kid go" Said Trish before kissing him and I took the chance to leave

**Christian P.O.V # 2**

It was lunch time and the only time I got to see Kelly during school hours. I saw her and walked up to her and kissed her.

"Christian" She said before wrapping his arms around my neck for a hug

"Kelly" I said as I hugged back

"Disgusting" Said A voice. I turned and saw a Mexican guy. he looked rich and fancy

"Who the hell are you" I asked

"I am Alberto Del Rio. A senior stupid freshman. Now you two make me sick so leave" Said Del rio

"Um. no" I said befor trying to walk away only to see a big guy in my way

"Brodus throw him out and let me take care of him" Said Del Rio and soon i was picked up and taken out the back door. Kelly ran after me but Brodus caught her. Del Rio came out and closed the door. I punched Del Rio in the face and was speared down by brodus

"Get off him" Said Kelly trying to pull him off

"Shut up chica" Said Del pushing her into the wall

I couldn't help as Brodus squished me while elbowing me in the face.

"HEY STOP THAT" Came a voice. Someone grabbed me by the hand and picked me up. He was huge

"You okay" He asked and I nodded

"My names paul but you can call me Show or big or big show" Said Big show

"Yo Big Show you coming or not" Said a guy from his low rider. RIght next to that guy was Rey.

"Yeah hold up Eddie" Said Big Show "You guys wanna come and eat with us?" He asked

"Sure" I said before grabbing Kelly and walking over with show to them

**Eddies P.O.V**

I am so sexy. That mamacita Kelly wants me.

"Why are you staring at me" Kelly Asked after Christian got up to go to the bathroom

"Its obvious that you love me. You want some of Latino Heat" I said

"I'm very happy with Christian" She said before getting up and changing seats by sitting next to Rey. Shes a liar.

I then saw two women walk in. First was Torrie wilson my girlfriend. If you ask her she'll tell you no but Shes lying. The other was her best friend Stacy Keibler. Shes a airhead and very stupid. Its easy to con her out of anything. I decided to walk up to them

"Whats up baby" I said to Torrie who didn't look happy to see me.

"Ew, get away from me Eddie." She said

"Come on Torrie I'm your boyfriend." I said

"NO YOUR NOT. " Said Torrie before throwing some losers Pepsi in my face And walking off. Stacy then put a finger on my face and licked it

"You taste like pepsi" Stacy said

"STACY!" Said Torrie and Stacy immediately ran toward her. Torrie wants me and soon she'll admit it. Just wait

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the first chapter. <strong>

Can Eddie get Torrie's love?

Will Jericho, trish & Jeff cross paths again

Can Justin take AJ from Daniel.

**Couples So far**

Stephanie/ Shawn  
>AJDaniel

**Trish/ Chris Jericho  
>ChristianKelly  
>RandyMaria  
><strong>

**Possible **  
><strong>Stephanie Kurt  
>Maria Jeff  
>Trish Jeff  
>TorrieEddie  
>UndertakerMichelle  
><strong>

**Review please  
><strong>


	2. After party

**Eddies POV**

Why doesn't Torrie want me is what I want to know. I'm sexy ain't I?

"Rey you have a girlfriend. What does she like. I mean you are short and you know what they say about short guys" Said Eddie

"Mickie likes my heart not my height" Said Rey

"So when she saw it was she scared of how small it was?" I asked

"We didn't have sex" He screamed freaking out

"What about Last night at the party" I said surprised

"Not even then" Said Rey

**Christians P.O.V**

Why does my head hurt? What did I do last night. Wait a second this isn't my room. Why am I naked? Shit

I turned my head slightly to see a nude women sleeping on my chest. Wait a second is that...

"STEPHANIE" I screamed before covering my mouth.

"Hi Shawn"She said before kissing me on the cheek. She must be too sleepy to know I'm not him

"Wait your not Shawn?" She said looking up

"CHRISTIAN" She screamed. "I slept with you and we had sex"

"I'm sorry. I have no clue what happened" I said raising my hands in defense

"There was a party last night and you probably got drunk with me. And We ended up in this room and had sex" She said

"Oh no" I said. Kelly was gonna kill me

"I'm not happy about this either Christian. I'm with Shawn" She said frowning.

"Don't worry it'll be okay" I said hugging her

"Um Christian I can see your penis" She told me

I became red then made a comeback...

"I can see your vagina so were even" I smirked

She covered herself with a nearbye towel. it didn't seem as awkward as I thought but I knew Kelly wouldn't be happy. She won't know though

**Jeff Hardy POV.**

I couldn't go to the party last night so I was one of the few at school. Seriously it was basically empty. There was no one. It was lunch time and there were a couple people walking around the campus. I sat on the ledge

"Hi" I heard coming from behind

I turned and saw that blond lady whos with Chris Jericho

"Hi" I said giving her a little smile

" Mind if I sit with you? Chris isn't here today" She asked

"Yeah sure." I said before she sat on the ledge right next to me

"I'm Trish" She said. i liked that name

"I like your name. My names Jeff" I said

"You have a cute hair style" She said.

"Yeah hair dye is pretty cool" I said

"Yeah and pretty colorful. I guess your a freshmen" Trish asked

"Yes I am." I replied

"Got a girlfriend" She asked perkily

"No, I love this girl named Maria though. Shes dating this Randy Orton guy whos kinda mean to her." I said

"Why stay with him" Trish asked

"Why do you stay with Jericho" I asked and She looked down

"I didn't mean to be rude there Trish" I said out of sympathy

"Its okay" Trish said giving me a cute smile " So how does the girl look"

"Like this" I said holding up my phone with a picture of the 2 of us

"Marias pretty. You both would be cute together" She said

"I wish we would be together. Shes my Best friend and I can't tell her that I love her" I said feeling a little down

"How about I help you get her" Trish said

"Really" I asked in disbelief

"Yes" She said with a comforting smile "But you have to teach me how do to that cute nail design"

"Deal" I said Getting up in excitement

**Undertakers POV**

Me & Michelle have been doing great. I mean seriously we had a 5 minute conversation. Thats longer then the day before. Why do I have feelings for this girl. I thought she was gonna be at the party but she wasn't. Shes a goodie two shoes. I got up extra early to see her at school. I was waiting at Lunch and finally saw her talking to some short chick.

"Michelle" I called over to her. She turned and flashed a her perfect teeth in a smile before walking over with that girl

"Hi Mark" She said. She knows my real name. YES!

"Hi, whos your friend?" I asked curiously

"Layla is my name" She said.

"Okay. So Michelle will you-" I started to get scared. me scared? I know unbelievable

"What is it Mark?" She asked

"Will you go out with me" I said

"Yes" Michelle said before giggling with Layla. I was in shock

* * *

><p>I'll update after <strong>5 <strong>reviews. Anyways next chapter:

Christian and Stephanie had sex? Whats next?.

Mark & Michelles first date

and How can Trish help Jeff get Maria


	3. Torrie is going to be miserable

**Christians POV**

What the hell did I do? Why did I have sex with Stephanie. Why? Why? Why?

"Christian are you there. Earth to Christian" Said Kelly snapping her fingers in front of my face

"I think hes dead. You can be with me" Said Eddie

"I'm gonna quote Torrie by saying never!" Said Kelly

"Thats not a quote" Said Eddie

"It kinda is" Said Rey

"Shut up midget" Lashed back Eddie

"Atleast he has a girlfriend" Said Big Show

"One that I've never seen" Said Eddie

"Yeah but Mickie's very pretty" Said Kelly

"No one asked you. And besides shes not as hot as my Torrie" Said Eddie

"Uh, yeah I'm here" I Said. They all looked at me

"Okay then" Said Rey awkwardly

**Trish's POV  
><strong>

Chris, my beautiful boyfriend was kissing my neck. I think he just wanted to get it in. He continued to suck on my neck and I was loving every second sitting on his lap. Then I saw Jeff and jumped off him.

"What the hell Trish?" Said Jericho

"Sorry I have to go do something" I said

"Are you fucking cheating on me" Chris screamed

I crossed my arms upset at him

"No I would never cheat on you. I love you Chris" I said to him

"Then Stay here!" He yelled back

"I'm not your fucking dog Jericho" Said Trish

"Yeah but you are a bitch" Said Jericho

Tears started to flow down my eyes and I quickly ran past Jeff and out of school. I stopped at a tree in the nearby park and sat under it crying. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Trish..." I heard a voice call

I didn't care who it was. My face were in my hands sobbing

"Whats wrong" I heard him call again. He removed my hands from my eyes and looked up to see Jeff Hardy. The Guy I promised to help

"Jericho called me a bitch" I said as Tears continued to pour

" Thats Ironic because Jericho is a bitch" Jeff Said as he wiped a couple tears away

Jeff was a very warmhearted person. He was so nice too me

"Oh, Don't I have to help you get Maria away from Randy and get you with her" Said Trish

"Yes, but your make up is fucked up" Said Jeff

I realized it and laughed alittle

"Wanna barrow mine" He suggested

"You wear make up?" I said with a small smile

"Kinda" Jeff replied

I laughed even more. Jeff was the nicest guy anyone could meet. Maria is gonna be a lucky girl. But I wanna be the lucky girl

**Justin Gabriel POV**

"AJ is so hot bro. She shouldn't be with Daniel" I told Cena. He was a junior, I was a freshmen

"Then take her from him" Said Cena

"You think I have a shot" I asked

"Yeah sure" Cena replied

"I love ya man. No homo" Said Gabriel

"Thankfully my girl would be pissed" Said Cena

"You girl?" I asked surprised he had one

"Yeah her name is Torrie Wilson. Her best friend is Stacy Keibler and This loser named Eddie Keeps chasing her around." Cena catching me up

"Torrie Wilson? Her and Stacy are hot! with a capital H O T" Said Gabriel

"Yeah I am good" Said Cena

**Stacy's POV**

****We were in history class. It was boring and I had very pretty nails

"Okay kids today we will start a group assignment" Said Mr. Flair

Why is all my teachers first name Mr or Ms ? Its weird

"First Group is Stacy Keibler... Torrie Wilson"

"Yay!" We both said with smiles

"And Eddie Guerrero" Finished Mr. Flair

"Yay!" I said  
>.<p>

Then I saw Torrie slam her head against the desk

"I mean no" I said.

"No its a yes Mamacita because now you two, mostly Torrie can see Latino Heat in action" Said Eddie

"I want to see Latino heat" I said

"No you don't" Said Torrie with anger

"Okay" I replied

**Undertakers POV**

****"Okay what do I do on a date" I asked Kane

"Use a condom" Kane replied

I quickly grabbed paper and wrote it down

" Ask if shes wearing panties" Kane said again.

What a genius

"And Ask if shes on birth control" Said Kane

"This is perfect Kane" I said

"Go get her Mark" Kane said and I gave him a death glare

"I mean Undertaker" said Kane wisly

* * *

><p><strong>AN I have a poll on my Profile. Vote in it as it will affect the next chapter**

**Will Torrie co-exist With Eddie?  
><strong>

**Will Jeff get Maria from Orton with help from Trish?  
><strong>

**Was Kanes advice good enough to impress Michelle for the undertaker?  
><strong>

**Will Christian or Stephanie tell Shawn or Kelly the news?  
><strong>


End file.
